Summer To September
by chels-amazing
Summary: This is a SongFic for the song Wake Me Up When September Ends by GreenDay. Written differently than my usual. It ends up being quite sad in the end, where the plot throws a twist that even I didn't know was going to come. How unfortunate.
1. Virgin

Summer To September

Disclaimer: No, I don't own this and am making no money by writing it. Bleh…

Chapter One: Virgin

"_Summer has come and passed,_

_The innocent can never last,_

_Wake me up,_

_When September ends…"_

I felt the odd sensation of someone poking me. "Mph." I muttered angrily to whoever it was and turned over. "Jayde…" the person said. Oh god…why wouldn't they just leave me alone? I turned over to face the person and opened my eyes. Chelsea. I should have guessed. "What?"

"You were saying something in your sleep."

"So!"

"Well, you asked me to wake you up if you were talking in your sleep so no one would find out anything embarrassing."

"Oh yeah…" I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I bet I looked a mess. My hair was just to the length that if I slept on it, it would look like a giant, blonde, rat's nest in the morning. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. "Ugh…"

"What _was _I saying?"

"Something about being a virgin."

"Then it must have been a nightmare." She smiled and I laughed.

I glanced at Chelsea. Of course she was awake and dressed…She had probably been up reading when I disturbed her with my talk…She glanced at me, her grey eyes staring over the tops of her glasses. "You look like shit." She observed dryly. I stuck my tongue out at her. Why did she have to look so comfortable? Sweat pants and a hooded sweater. She grinned. "Want to borrow one of my sweaters?"

"Sure…" I mumbled. She smiled and walked to her trunk. She opened it and I was astounded to notice how much messier than mine it was. Chelsea searched for a few minutes before resurfacing with an orange sweater, similar to hers, grasped in her hand. She balled it up and threw it at me. The orange ball flew at my head and hit me. Fortunately, it didn't hurt because, after all, it is just a sweater. "Mph." I said again and picked it up. I slipped it over my head. Mmm…Warm.

"Come on…" my friend said as she dashed down the stairs. I smiled faintly. Then I got a stick of gum from my bedside and stuck it in my mouth. Then, grabbing a brush and running it through my hair, I followed her. Just before I exited, I threw it back on the bed and finished descending the stairs.

I love Sundays. But I hate the beginning of school. This was the last free day before classes started. It was my last year at Hogwarts and I didn't know whether to be enthused or sad. The place was practically my home. It had been so nice in the summer. Free time, visiting friends, romances…I sat down on a chair and tucked my legs under me, hugging the crimson pillow to my chest. Sighing, I let my blue eyes stare at the fire as I thought back. Probably best summer I could remember. I had though that my time with Orion Breckon was just another fling, but then I had discovered that he was transferring from Durmstrang to Hogwarts. I hugged my pillow closer to me. This was going to be the best school-year ever.

As a mediocre student, I really didn't mind school all that much, once I got into the swing of things. I needed a few lays before I could really get into it. Aw, September was the worst. Chelsea, I knew, loved it because the weather was lovely, but I hated it. It was the readjusting month. It would be so much easier just to skip it all together…

"_Wake me up,_

_When September ends…"_

_Green Day _

**((A/N: So…How was it for a first chapter…I usually don't write from Jayde's point of view, but I decided to try it this time…I have a few tricks and twists up my sleeve yet, so happy day!))**

**(I've decided to be nice and give you a preview of the next chapter.)**

**(Eh…nevermind!)**

**(PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! It will make me happy! And the happier I am, the more I post chapters! Yay me!)**


	2. Seven Years

Summer To September

**Disclaimer: DON'T ARREST ME! I'M INNOCENT! However much I would like to own all of the characters and the entire Harry Potter world, I don't. The only people I own are the made – ups…Who are totally obvious as to which ones they are. Green Day's song doesn't belong to me either…Damn it all to hell.**

**A/N: Thank you to Jayde, Queen of Literature for the lovely review. Of course, I kind of forced you to, but you would have gotten to it eventually. Be sure to review. I'll answer most questions, as long as they don't give away anything. Anything unclear, just ask. I'll even take flames! Constructive criticism is always nice. Or, you can just tell me how great I am. I like that!**

Chapter Two: Seven Years

"_Like my fathers,_

_Gone to pass,_

_Seven years has gone so fast,_

_Wake me up,_

_When September Ends"_

I sighed and glanced over at Chelsea. It's amazing really. She really is a pretty girl, she just has trouble seeing it in herself. That's why she's a virgin. Never even been kissed. Not like she hasn't gotten any offers…But even those didn't convince her. She's holding out for someone special. We all know she's in love with Remus Lupin. And he has a thing for her too. He asked her to a dance once in fourth year, but she turned him down.

I glanced at my watch. 6:00…I glared daggers at Chelsea, who didn't seem to notice. Orion was coming today…But that was at 4:00 in the afternoon. In the meanwhile, I'd have to make due. I glanced back at Chelsea.

She seemed to realize I was looking at her, so she blinked, and glanced at me, smiling. "Your hair is better." She noted.

"Thanks…" I said…"Was that a compliment?"

"Depends." She said with an evil smile and a shrug. Then, she curled up with her book and began to read. This left me to daydream. My thoughts strayed back Orion. The school year was going to be a blast.

"Hey, Chels?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember Orion?" She looked up sharply. "I thought you were over him."

"Well, I was…" I muttered…What was her problem. She calmed. "What about him?"

"Well, he transferred from Durmstrang!" She blinked.

"Oh goodie." Her words were slathered in a thick layer of sarcasm that even I couldn't miss.

"I thought that you of all people would be happy for me!" I exclaimed. What was her deal?

"I am." Now this was odd. Usually Chelsea told me everything…I frowned for a moment.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Come on!" I exclaimed. My friend glared for a moment and just then, as if on cue, Lily walked down from our dorm. "Hey!" she said happily. Lily and I used to be enemies…But she kind of got over it at the end of last year. Now she's decent towards me. You might even venture to call us friends. She sat down next to a very relieved – looking Chelsea. "Lily!" she said warmly.

I glared at Lily. This was annoying. I really wanted to know what was going on with Chelsea and Orion. They had gotten along just fine during the summer. Then I heard Lily's voice. "Let's compare schedules!"

I blinked and sat up. I had mind somewhere…"I'll go get mine…It's in the dorm!" I stood, but sat instantly, as I was unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of one of Chelsea's glares. She had her wand loosely in her hand. "Accio schedule." She said clearly. A little slip of paper came flying towards us out of the dorm. I blushed. "Oh yeah…"

It was only later, when Lily and Chelsea were off in the library, that I was struck with a pang of sadness. By now, there were a few other people up, but not the infamous Marauders, who I was eager to see. Thus, I was left to my thoughts without interruption. This was my last year at Hogwarts. Seven wonderful years of experience, almost over. It was strange really. One would think that I'd by happy to finally be out of the place. However, the place had become more like home to me than my house was. I knew the people here better than my own sisters. It's amazing what can happen in seven years…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"_Here comes the rain again,_

_Falling from the stars,_

_Drenched in my pain again,_

_Becoming who we are…"_

"_As my memory rests,_

_But never forgets what I lost,_

_Wake me up, _

_When September ends…"_

"Hey guys! Sirius, James, Remus, Peter…" I said, addressing each individually. They each responded with a word, or a nod of the head. We had just sat down to breakfast and I was thrilled to see my friends again. Yes, even Sirius was my friend now, regardless of how much we hated each other in previous years. It was odd really. Every Gryffindor in the school was my friends. And then there was Chelsea…Who was disliked by many. But she had managed to connect with the Marauders in a different way than I had…And in a way, I envied her.

I was so excited…It was 10:00…Only six hours to go until Orion got here…I stared dreamily into the distance. It was only when Chelsea poked me in the side of the head that I realized I had zoned off. And the food was here! I grabbed a few things onto my plate. I like food…But I tend to eat slow…And I don't need very much food. "What was that all about?" asked Sirius.

"What?"

"You zoned…" James put in.

"Oh…" I smiled.

Chelsea sighed. "Orion…"

"Who's that?" someone asked. Sirius again.

I gushed…Then I related the story of our summer fling, the sorrow of our parting, my joy at finding out he was visiting, every detail I loved about him…

"Shut up Jayde…"

"Don't be a spoilsport Chelsea."

"You could have just told them…You didn't need to turn it into an epic novel." I blushed…Chelsea had a direct way of saying things that always made me feel silly and stupid…I glanced at my friends. Oddly, they didn't look happy. It seemed as though they had heard it all before…Their expressions were muted, as though they had prepared themselves for it… James was forcing a smile. Remus was glancing from side to side. Peter was still eating…Though less quickly than usual. And Sirius had a pained look on his face.

"Good for you Jayde…" he said quietly.

"Thanks!" What were they all hiding from me? Ah well, I'd find out eventually.

… … … 

"ORION!" I yelled. He was finally here. And just as totally hot as ever, his dark hair hanging loosely as he swiped it out of his mahogany eyes. He lay, leaning coolly against the wall. He had a natural charm about him…It was part of why I was so attracted. That and he had great hair and a great kiss…And a great shag. "Jayde." He acknowledged. I ran up to him with my arms out, expecting a hug.

What I got was a high five.

"Great to see you!" I tried…attempting not to be discouraged. I leaned in for a quick kiss, but he turned his head so I caught only his cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't think that we should be so…" he paused. "Public about our relationship."

I blinked…"Okay…" Then I smiled…"So, you busy later this evening? Say around eight-ish?" I asked suggestively.

"Jayde…you aren't getting it." He said, a stony coldness coming to his eyes that I hadn't seen before.  
"What?"

"I don't think we should be together anymore."

"But…" This was _not_ fair. The one boy that I truly loved was- "Are you dumping me."

He gave a faint smile. "Yeah…Yeah, I am."

"B-but…Chelsea…He just…Dumped me. No warning, no nothing…" I continued to sob into my best friend's shirt, leaving a soaking patch. Chelsea could be a bit harsh at times, but when you needed a shoulder to cry on, she'd always lend you hers. She was murmuring comforting words about how I deserved better and how if he didn't see how great I was, then he wasn't worthy of me.

I swore to myself once that hearing these things doesn't help…And I wouldn't listen to them. But I've broken my oath. Because it does help…And it was exactly what I needed to hear right then. I sat up straighter and wiped my eyes, attempting a smile. "Thanks Chels…I needed that…" She nodded and smiled. "Any time."

Even if I had pulled it together on the outside, I was still torn apart. I think I honestly thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. And it was so sudden…I knew I'd probably never forget this…And I'd pass the story on to my kids. I also knew that I'd be crying inside for a while.

"_Summer has come and passed,_

_The innocent can never last,_

_Wake me up, _

_When September ends…"_

_Green Day_

**A/N: So? What'd you think. I'm really tired, so it isn't the best, but it's better than my other fanfictions. Don't forget to drop me a review!**


	3. Over It

Summer To September

**A/N: Hmm…Well, I got a review and I'm not quite sure what wkd means…Maybe I'm just stupid though…**

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, don't own it, never will, get over it. Blah.

Chapter Three: Over it

"_Ring out the bells again,_

_Like we did when Spring began…"_

"God Jayde…What has you so down?" Sirius asked as we got to our first glass, Arithmancy…My favorite. Not. I looked at my hands. Sirius raised an eyebrow. Remus and Peter were both looking at me. Even James wasn't so thick as he wasn't concerned. Chelsea cut in. "The love of her life dumped her out of the blue…" she told them quietly. Thank god for Chelsea…She always knew the right time to help me out.

"You mean that Orion bastard?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah…him. The man-bitch." I said, angrily, stealing one of Chelsea's words. Unfortunately for me, the fucker had gotten into Gryffindor. At that moment he walked into the classroom, looking even more cocky than James and Sirius in the third year…Which is saying something. He smiled and came to sit by us. I stiffened, and Chelsea gave me a reassuring smile. She was bitchy and unstable until it mattered, when she was caring and kind…Gotta love her. I felt someone's hand on my back and recognized it to be Sirius'…Weird. "Fuck off…" I told Orion as he took his seat by Chelsea. We were all glaring at him...Sirius' icy stare was probably even harsher than my own. What the hell was going on that all of them weren't telling me? UGH!

"Well fine then…" Orion said, standing up and stalking off to the other end of the classroom. He reached his seat just as Professor DoJearty walked in and took her seat. I felt fortunate that Remus and Chelsea had explained all of this shit to me last year, so I didn't have to pay attention in class.

Not that I would have anyway.

I took out my very special piece of paper, and likewise saw Chelsea do the same. She had been clever enough to devise a system. Whatever the teacher told us to copy would automatically appear on the paper. Auto-notes. And, in the headline or margin, I could write something. It would appear on her paper and fade after she read it…And vise-versa. She was currently working on making ones for the Marauders…And perhaps Lily…The only problem was that, if there were more than one of them active, if you didn't specify _who_ you were writing to, it would send the message to everyone looking on.

We had long ago told Remus about them…He had helped to make them.

As I was lost in thought, I didn't notice that Chelsea had written something until I looked down.

She didn't need to address it to me, because I had the only other paper.

_**Jayde?**_

_What?_

_**You feeling okay?**_

_Yeah…better. _I smiled…Chelsea was so great when I felt bad…Most of the time anyhow.

_**Good. You do realize that Sirius' hand is still on your back, right?**_

_WHAT!_ I hadn't noticed. I shifted and the warmth moved. I felt oddly cold without the extra heat.

_Well…That was awkward._

**_No kidding…_**I could just see her rolling her eyes in amusement. I looked over at her just in time to see the eye-roll. Am I good, or am I good? That's what I thought.

_So…_

_**So…What?**_

_Well…I was just wondering…Why did you turn Remus down in fourth year?_

**_Uh…_**I glanced at her again…She was blushing. **_Well…_**

_Come on…_

_**Why'd you bring that up anyhow?**_

_Well, I was thinking about it earlier and wanted to ask you._

_**I don't know why I did…I was just so shy. And nervous. I didn't know what else to do, so I turned him down…**_

_Huh…Weird…It's times like that when I realize how different we really are…_

_**And yet so the same… Oh shit, class is almost over!**_

I started. So it was. I slipped the paper into my bag. Well…Okay then. The entire class was getting up. I saw Orion walk over to Chelsea. She had Ancient Runes next…and apparently so did he. I had Divination next. The last time I saw Chelsea before she went to class was when she glared at the boy and flipped him off. GO CHELSEA!

Suddenly, James and Peter and Sirius were next to me. They had all joined Divination as well…I don't remember what class Remus had… "So…" James began.

"Drop it…I don't want to talk about…_Breckon._"

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Orion Breckon…You know…"

"Oh…" That was Sirius.

Dorks…

"_Wake me up…When September ends…"_

Study hall…Finally. And then lunch! I can't wait. I'm really hungry for some odd reason. Also, I've found that being dumped by a piece of worthless shit isn't too bad…The worst part is that he dumped me before I dumped him. After I realized this, I became a lot happier…Not only that, but Sirius seems to be…Flirting with me. Which is weird because I never thought of him like that…As a boy…First he was an enemy…Then a friend. Never a guy. It's weird… I'm so proud that I figured this one out all on my own. Actually…Peter spilled that Sirius 'like-liked' me…So technically I had some help. But only some.

I sighed and looked down at my Homework, not really thinking…I had re-joined Chelsea in Transfiguration, our third class of the day, and she had seemed quite shaken…frightened even. I asked what was wrong, but she wouldn't tell me. I told Remus about it and he blinked a few times…But also said nothing. Though, I'm pretty sure that's because he's freaked out…Chelsea never gets scared like that. I told the rest of the Marauders, they all took on a different expression of surprise…

"What do you think happened?" Peter asked.

"I bet Orion said something…" I stated…"They were talking right as we left Arithmancy to go to Ancient Runes."

We would have discussed it further, but the subject of our conversation entered and sat down quietly, so we immediately shut up. She went straight to work on her homework…Usually she would talk a bit before – hand … but not today. A silence fell, and in the awkwardness, I began on my Arithmancy homework.

"I heard that there's a Beginning-Of-School Dance…" Lily stated out of nowhere.

"Huh?" I asked, startled.

"A dance…"

"Really? Weird…Never had one at the beginning of the year before…"

"Supposedly it's seventh year only…"

"Oh…Well then maybe they _do_ do it every year and we just didn't know before."

"Maybe…" I smiled... as she said this…Maybe Sirius would ask me?...

Lately I had fallen to thinking about him in whole new ways…It was weird, trying to act the same around him, now that I knew. Maybe I'd pull a Chelsea and just tell him…That's what she usually did…But then…She had never gone out and told Remus.

"Jayde…_JAYDE_!" came Lily's voice.

"Oh…hmm?"

"I said bye."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because 'goodbye' means forever." I got a dreamy look in my eyes.

"Okay then…" She looked a bit weirded out. "See you later then…"

I blinked…Where the hell had that one come from…God, I was possessed. But those things seemed to be coming more often now. It was sort of weird… I smiled and continued walking…Then I saw a figure in the hallway, crouched and sobbing. Chelsea…

"Oh my god…What happened to you Chelsea?" The only response was more tears. "Come on…What happened…" I pulled her up…Only then did I notice the state of her clothing…My eyes widened. "Who. Who did this to you?" I asked. Her clothing wasn't damaged, just crooked…Her entire appearance reeked of sex. And from the way she was crying, I could tell she wasn't happy about it…Poor girl…Only two weeks into school too…

"_Wake me up,_

_When September ends."_

**A/N: Soooo…What'd you think? Weird chapter…I know. I'm just really tired. No, Chelsea did not get raped…I promise. Review for me if you want to find out. Because I swear to god I won't post another chapter until I have 5 reviews.**


	4. Sobs

Summer To September

By: Twitch

**((A/N: You know, I'm running out of things to say in these author's notes, but I kind of feel obligated to post them at the beginning and end of every chapter. Filler…That kind of thing…If that makes any sense. Which, you know, it probably doesn't, but I'm so tired right now that I'm beyond caring. I was originally going to post this chapter a while ago, but a few things came up and it was delayed. I apologize to you, my loving fans. Tee hee…I've always wanted to say that…You have no idea. Anyhow…Wow. I'm really, really bored. I feel like I don't have enough devoted fans, so I can't really give thanks to anyone. Except for Queen of Literature, who reliably reviews my stories. Not only that, but she is my best friend in the world. Don't you blush, you already knew it…This story is actually written in her honor. Anyhow, like I said before, this is basically just filler, but it's fun to get to know a bit of the writer's background and basic notations…Yeah. So, on to the disclaimer, then the chapter title…THEN, you can have the actual chapter.))**

**Disclaimer: Oi, lordy. Who am I even kidding? I'm not even _Brittish._ Therefore, I can't be JK Rowling. I'm not making a profit, I'm not old enough. Not only that, but, if I wanted to make a profit, I wouldn't be sitting at home writing fanfictions about a book that already exists and no one can make a profit of by re-writing the plot. I mean, honestly, use your common sense people! If I was REALLY interested in making a shit-load of money off my writing, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. I would be writing stories. And, honest-to-god, I'm not very good at that…So honestly, I don't even know why I bother writing at all, I suck so much. But, on to better things. There are so many people who have been awaiting my almighty chapter, that I think I'll actually start writing it. How does that sound? So, anyhow, here goes…Oh, wait, I forgot to say that the song that this SongFic is based on…Yeah…That one doesn't belong to me either. One of these days I'll write something based on my own song or poem…Then I can actually own it! WHOOOT! I bet I'm annoying you now, eh? Okay…On to the story now…really. I mean it.**

Chapter Four: Sobs

_Here comes the pain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are…_

"I'm fine." She stated gingerly. Chelsea was an excellent liar. But no one was _that_ good. For heaven's sake, she was crying…And I could tell that they weren't tears of joy. "Liar." I accused. Even in her disheveled, upset state, Chelsea still had enough spirit and dignity to summon a glare and send it straight at me. Oi, I hate it when she does that. **((A/N: If you can't tell, 'Oi' is currently my word…Further note at bottom.))**

"Did you get raped?" It was the first question that popped into my head, and I was dieing to ask it…I mean…It just seemed like it. The mussed clothing, the unhappy look, the tears…She mumbled something softly. "What was that?" I persisted.

"No…" she said louder. Relief swept through me. "But you have the right idea." Well, screw that…

"What happened?" She looked uncomfortable. Then attempted a smile. "At least I got laid before you this year…And I won't die a virgin."

"Nice attempt at humor…Come on. What happened? Did Orion have anything to do with this?" By the way she was looking at her shoes uncomfortably, I could tell that I had probably struck gold. "Tell me…" It occurred to me just how much of a persistent little buggar I was…

"Yes…Orion…" she gulped. "He- he blackmailed me. Jayde…He found out Remus' secret."

**((A/N: Okay, my 'word' is the word that I tend to say a lot for a period of time. Not too long ago, my word was 'FWEE!'. At the moment, it's 'Oi!' …Because that's just so fun. Yeah…Anyhow… By the way, you might actually want to read all of my author's notes, because, hidden in the random-ness of them, there is some useful information.))**

**((A/N: Okay, it isn't the shortest chapter on the planet earth, but it's pretty darn-well close. Tee hee…Sorry, I just had to. No worries, another chapter will be up within a short while. I just…I felt like I had to explain to you about Chelsea…But I also had to leave a cliffy. Even though you'll soon be finding out what happens because, in a matter of minutes, I will be starting on the next chapter. Lucky you. BWA HA HA HA! I think, that, just to fool my friend, I'm going to add a bunch of crap about nothing, just to make the chapter look really, really long. Even though that takes far more effort than actually writing the next chapter does. I'm feeling particularly maniacal today…For some reason. But, I was nice enough to write this chapter, so glory. By the way, Remus' ''secret''…Is basically the same thing as his ''furry little problem''…Yeah, just wanted to clear that up. Hmm….I wonder how long I'll be able to make this look. I'll be slipping little pieces of important information about the fic in, so you might want to read it. Also, if you're lucky, and extremely smart, I'll throw in a few little previews of the next few chapters…Though, you'll have to look for them! So…I think I'll talk about myself in a conceited, pathetic way. I can't tell you my name, because that would give everything away. You can call me Twitch though…Or Gypsy. (I don't know where it came from, so don't ask me.) Or, just about anything else. Some people call me Cheesi…I have another account on That's Ela Lunera Artemis. On that account, I have authored only one story. That is 'The Lies And Deception of Evans.' Which, by the way, I haven't updated on for like…Four months. And people are starting to get a bit angry at me. I seem to have trouble completing fics. In fact, I don't think I ever have. Don't worry, I'll complete this one. If all works out well, I'll get a new song and continue this fiction…Either in this same story, or in a sequel thing. But, that's only if I get enough devoted fans who will promise to read and review…Also, I should tell you. I like to hear constructive criticism. About the story of course, not about my author's notes. My A/N's are completely unique and mine and you should not be saying mean things about my own little stuff. However, about the story, feel free. Also, I don't mind flames. Though, why would you be reading it if you were just going to flame it afterwards…Seems a bit idiotic if you ask me. But then, you didn't ask me, so I'll shut up. This ficlet is so cute…I think I'll add a few more twists to it. Maybe I'll kill someone off, just to see how you react. That would be funny…But, alas, no, I can't kill off the person I was GOING to kill off (Chelsea), because 'Queen of Literature' does that in all of her fics. Oh well, I'll figure something out. But I need some serious turn of events. I think…Anyhow. Enough about that. More about me. I am 13 years old…Barely. Well, depending on when you read this. If you read this a long time from now, I may be 14. You never know. Anyhow, I am a virgo. My birthday is August 27, 1992. The year of the monkey. BWA HA HA…I really don't know why I did that. Anyhow, I'm fairly tall-ish. Five foot five. I have ash-brown hair…Very unruly. Seriously, it's like, all over the place. I wear glasses. For those of you who don't know already, THEY STINK! I'm thinking about trying contacts again, but for those of you who don't know already, CONTACTS ARE VERY IRRITATING!...They bug my eyes…Though, they do make me more attractive sometimes…-coughs-…I mean. So…Where was I? Well, I'm not going to go too far into my appearance, because that's really not the important part. Though, there isn't much that's overly great about my personality. Horrid temper, frequent mood swings…The works. Slightly cruel, mildly evil. You know? Well…probably not, but I really don't care all that much. Anyhow, my interests range. There isn't much that you can suggest that wont catch my interest…Though there is very little you can suggest that I'll actually consider doing myself. Most people call me mildly insane. I'm not…For the most part. Tee hee. By the way, ''Tee hee'' is one of those ongoing 'my words'. If you didn't read the A/N above, you should. I do well in school, not because I like it, but because I feel like I owe it to my parents sometimes. I grew up being a bit of a goodie-goodie…And now I just hate my life. I'm a dyslexic, agnostic, insomniac. YAY ME! Wow…I'm feeling very spastic today for some reason. Maybe it's because of those pixie stix…I knew I should have been more careful. So, I'm thinking that, in the fic, maybe I should kill off Remus…No…That centers the plot too much around Chelsea, and we wouldn't want to do that now would we? Maybe Peter? No…Everyone would love me…And we can't have that. Perhaps James. That would make an interesting plot turn. I know I can't kill off Sirius though…Because I'm planning this little view into the future. It'll be cute. I think I should tell you ahead of time that I DO intend on finishing this fic. Please, please, if I slack off for too long, review annoyingly! Send me angry emails! Anything you can do. I swear, if you try a bit, I'll most likely submit and write more. If it's worked before, it'll work again…Hopefully. Hmm…I wonder if this is long enough? No, I don't think so. Besides, I need to put a whole long bit at the end of this about completely nonsensical things. I don't know why, but I'm compelled to do so. Woah…I'm really tired. I shouldn't be up this late, but, as I said, I am an insomniac. Did you catch that earlier? I bet you didn't. If you did, good for you! Ugh…My back hurts…And my toe. No worries, not the green one, the other one. I am exhausted…And yet…I can't seem to fall asleep. It's awful, I assure you. Oi…I'm like…dieing here. But, you don't want to hear me complain. Or, rather, you don't want to read my complaints. They're probably either boring you out of your mind, making you mildly amused, or you're rolling on the floor, laughing. I suspect the second of the set. But then, maybe as some suspect, I _am_ crazy and I'm just trying to make you all think something weird…Or maybe I'm just paranoid. Or stoned, whichever. In case you didn't catch it just there, that was sarcasm. You know…I was trying to sort of make a joke. Ah, nevermind. Bunch 'o stiffs anyhow. By the way, although there are no flames on my author's notes, little comments are appreciated. They make me feel special in a way that doesn't include Ed. You know, Special Ed. Ha ha…Ha. Ha. Okay, I give up, it's no use trying to be funny with this crowd anyhow. –pouts- Ugh…You know what, I give up. I'm ending the chapter right here and I'm going to lay in my bed until I fall asleep. Otherwise, I'll probably die. Actually, I'll end up dieing anyhow, so I guess it really wouldn't matter. But for the time-being, I'm going to ignore all common sense of what I just said and go to sleep andyhow. This is long enough. Anyhow, enjoy reading the next chapter! **

**CIAO!**


	5. Not good…Definitely NOT GOOD

Summer to September

By: Twitch

**((A/N: I apologize for last chapter. I had quite a few complaints that people chose to email me instead of posting. But, as I said, this one will be up in just a moment and all will be good and yadda, yadda, yadda. Also, I promise that this one will be longer…))**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Never, ever will. Sorreh. You'll just have to deal with it. Tee hee. You know, even if I don't own the PotterVerse, I still own my pet bird. **

**((A/N: Note to my friend, Queen of Literature:**

**GRR! I asked you not to call me Chelsea! Call me by my name! Oh, and by the way for those of you who are looking confused while you read this, my name is Kez…I refused to tell you that last chapter, but now I feel obligated. Damn.-glares at j00- **

**Sorry my devoted (ha ha) fans. My friend, she calls me Chelsea just to annoy the hell out of me. It's just a stupid nickname that evolved from our various fanfictions. Maybe I should start calling her Jayde...Just to get her back. Only…She called herself Jayde. Grr…You know what Rae? I'll get you one of these days. I'll get you.**

**Hmm...I don't know.))**

Chapter Five: Not good…Definitely NOT GOOD

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up,_

_When September ends…_

"What? Could you please repeat that?" I asked. I couldn't have heard her right. If what she was saying was true then…

"He knows Remus' secret." She repeated in a dull monotone.

"Oh shit…"

"You're telling me."

"So Orion blackmailed you, by threatening to tell Remus' secret, right?"

"Basically."

"Wonderful…" I let my face fall into my palm. **((A/N: Ha ha…facepalm…-facepalms- Tee hee! That was FUN!))** This was not good. Out of all the people who could have found out, it was then one with something against us. Well, more specifically, me. Then, being the (as Chelsea might say) annoyingly perky person that I am, I attempted a smile. "What?" She asked, irritation beginning to show in her voice. "He could tell!" I warbled. She blinked. "He could tell what?"

"That you like Remus."

"Shut up…It doesn't explain his motive."

"Sure it does! He wanted to bed you, so he found some dirt on the person you like." She made a face.

"He did not want to bed me." She protested.

"Sure he did."

"Nuh-uh"

"What is with you and your assumption that no one will touch you with a ten-foot pole?"

"Maybe five-foot…" Chelsea mused. She was trying to get back into her old spirit, but she was failing miserably.

"Chelsea…Attempt noted. Now, lets go find the Marauders…They deserve to know."

"Yeah…" She straightened out her clothing and tried to fix her hair. "Do I look presentable?"

"Nope!"

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"Slut."

"Prep."

"Freak."

"Four-eyes…"

"Shut up. Let's go…"

Eh, there's Chelsea. Can't live with her, can't live without her…Oh well…You gotta love her right?

"Come ON!" Her comment jolted me from my thoughts.

"I'm coming…I'm coming…"

"So…how'd he find out?" Remus asked me in a shaky voice. He would have asked Chelsea, but the moment she had seen him she had paled, turned the other direction, and bolted. However, I knew enough to answer most questions…This one though, I wasn't sure about.

"Uhm…I really don't know Rem, sorry. You'll have to ask Chelsea." I groaned inwardly. She was going to hate me. Ah well, this was payback for her getting laid before me. Which, by the way, is really, really, REALLY annoying. I scolded myself, I shouldn't be thinking like that, not when Chelsea had just been practically...

_raped_…Wow, maybe I was going crazy. I heard the voices of several of my friends in my head:

"_Jayde…you are NOT going crazy…"_

Great. So now my friends were hanging out in my brain too! Anyhow. **((A/N: You can choose to ignore this last little part, it was a schizophrenic moment…)) **I sighed as Remus nodded, his face ghastly white. He ran off to find Chelsea. I shivered. Wow, she was going to kill me…violently. Again. I blinked slightly and went off to find the rest of the Marauders.

As I was walking towards the Great Hall, I ran into Orion, very literally. Seriously, I wasn't paying attention and I ran straight into him and he dropped all of his books and flipped me off. What an ass. Oh well. I promptly left him to pick up his own books. Normally I would have helped him. But well…A)He was my ex. And B)He'd just virtually raped my best friend. Bastard…

I flipped him the bird as I walked away and he glared evilly, returning the gesture with a fake-ly honeyed smile. Glaring, I stomped the rest of the way up to the tower. When I stepped through, James glanced up at me. "Pissed?"

"Oh, you have no idea. Anyhow, we have a problem." It was Sirius' turn to look up. "And that would be?" Peter glanced up from his losing game of solitaire. (Chelsea had taught him how to play the Muggle game…) "Is it that thing you pulled Remus really, really far away to talk to him about?" I grinned sheepishly. Yeah…It probably hadn't been necessary to drag Remus to the Second Floor to tell him. Oh well. I nodded.

"Yup, that's the 'thing'" I said, using air-quotes, and soon after feeling like an idiot. "Well…" James persisted.

And so, I told them the whole story. How I'd found Chelsea sobbing on the floor, etcetera, etcetera.

By the time I was finished with my story, I was crying and Sirius' arm was wrapped around my shaking shoulders. I found myself burying my head into his chest. Which was weird. James was holding my hand, albeit lightly. Even Peter had reached out a tentative hand of sympathy, though he never actually touched me, though honestly, I never really expected him to. He wasn't a very high-contact guy.

"What was Remus' reaction?" Sirius asked, his voice jolting through my consciousness. I wiped my nose on his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind too much. I didn't even know why I was crying…Chelsea was the one who had gotten hurt. I don't know, maybe I'm just extra-sympathetic, even if Chelsea doesn't think I am. I looked up at them, regaining my composure. "I don't know. He looked really shocked. He ran off to ask Chelsea how Orion found out…Because I didn't- don't know."

I sighed and leaned my head into Sirius' chest again. What great friends I had. James and Peter, unbeknownst to me, got up and tiptoed out. Also unknown to me, Sirius glared at them, but didn't want to disturb me. That's where I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning.

"Hey Sirius." I double-took. "HOLY SHIT! SIRIUS!"

**((A/N: Sorry, I didn't mean for it to take so long to write. And I'm sorry it's so spazztic. Grmph. I'm just really bored and am going through a bit of writer's block right now.))**


	6. The Grande Finale: Such Sweet Sorrow

Summer To September

By: Twitch of Queenliness

(or Ela Lunera Artemis, which is my other lovely penname.)

Now a story of sorrow and the story of a girl who never knew what was going to happen…And who ended up with a good life, while hurting those beside her along the way.

**Author's Note: Oh, my faithful readers, it certainly has been ages since I wrote. I must tell you, I am a much-changed girl. Apologies. Really. Based on true-life events, the plot is about to take an unexpected turn. If it shocks you, just know that it shocked me too. But then, what can you do? When this shocking thing happened, I found myself unable to write for ages. Now, I stand before you, writing the few last chapters of my lovely story. Forgive me, if I cut the story short. But the song draws to an end, just as my story does. These things happen. Now, on to a better note, I have an ending planned. It isn't great, but I'm working on it. At the moment, I have most of the last chapter(s) written. Also, I think this will be one of my longer chapters. Yay me! Actually, this may be the last chapter. I don't know at the moment. I may write a sequel later.**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own it. Don't own the characters. Don't own the song. J.K. Rowling and the members of Greenday have that lovely privilege. So stop harassing me. I never will. Now GET OFF MY CASE. Besides, now if you try to sue me, you'll have to pay me money, because I have about three and a half million disclaimers. So ha.**

**Author's Note: Additionally, I apologize as best I can for the long gap in writing. Now, please try to take this chapter with a certain amount of light-heartedness, because it is not a happy thing. It seems like I'm being terribly dramatic, but for me, it really is quite the sad thing. Thank you.**

Chapter Six: Surprises and Sorrows

_Summer has come to pass_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up_

_When September ends_

_Like our fathers come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up…_

_When September ends_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_As I looked on to the scene before me, I couldn't help but think it was all a dream. And indeed it was. I could see it as though it were a movie – playing before me. There I was…And Sirius. And in my arms…_

_I almost broke into tears. A little girl. I appeared to be older, about 25, as did Remus…but where were James? Lily?_

_And it almost took her breath away to see Chelsea not there. But what had happened? Had she died? This was obviously a Christmas celebration of sorts. What on earth would possess Chelsea not to show up? Especially when Remus and Sirius were here…It was then that she heard Remus talking._

"_Chelsea sends her regards." He muttered. Oh, well that explained it. However, when I heard my own response, I almost cried._

"_I'm glad she decided not to come. It would have been so awkward for me." And I saw Sirius nodding. I gaped at the scene. Was this to be my future?_

_I can remember sitting there, watching the scene. I learned that my little girl's name was Casey, which was the name of one of my muggle friends. Casey Justine Black…But that meant…I was married?_

_To Sirius. _

_The thought frightened me out of my wits, even more-so than the feeling of dread that had swept over me when I had seen my life without Chelsea. Maybe Sirius was the reason that I could look so happy…Maybe I had moved on. Even as I thought about it, I knew that it seemed horribly cruel of me._

_It was like…abandoning her. I couldn't imagine doing that for any reason, but apparently, I would…Or perhaps she would? I just couldn't imagine it._

_And as I blinked, the scene faded…even though it was one that I wanted to hang on to forever…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I awoke, rubbing my eyes. "Hey Sirius…" I muttered. "HOLY SHIT! SIRIUS!"

However, this woke him as well, unfortunately, and he looked utterly shocked. I stood and left immediately, not sure whether to feel giddy or upset. I settled for a combination of the both, which ended up leaving me with an upset stomach. "Jayde! Wait!" I heard him call…but no.

When, I found Chelsea, I hugged her tightly. She looked at me, surprised. Whatever would I do without her? Truthfully, I didn't know. "What was that all about?" she asked curiously.

"You know that I love you right? And if anything ever happens to make us not-friends, don't hate me…please." Even I thought it sounded strange. She looked at me curiously, but said nothing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Over the next few weeks, I could see a change in Chelsea, and it scared me. She was getting increasingly depressed and critical and I hated to see her that way.

I also was no longer enjoying her company as much as I should have been. Chelsea…well, she was a changed girl. Something had happened, and I didn't know what it was. But then, I suppose it was possible that I had changed – an option that I doubted, but knew to be possible.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Wake me up…_

_When September ends_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Many months since my dream first appeared, and still it plagued me. It was both a nightmare and a fantasy, and it was killing me, not to be able to tell a soul. So, I began keeping a diary. At first, I felt foolish, but soon later, it actually helped me. By now, the dance had since passed. Sirius was now my beautiful beau, Chelsea and I were still friends – if barely, and Orion had gotten suspended for 'inappropriate actions' and 'unwise moral decisions'. Life seemed to finally be on track.

But then, life couldn't really be perfect, could it? It never was. For one, NEWTS were coming up, and I hated to study – though I knew this would probably be the most important set of tests that I ever took in my life. It would earn me my spot in the Wizarding World, which was what I knew that I needed. More importantly, I could feel my strong bond of friendship with Chelsea beginning to fray.

And the worst thing was, I could feel myself avoiding her presence, and it was tearing the group apart. And, as I knew, Sirius and James chose me. Remus split his time, and Lily, who had finally agreed to a date with the ecstatic James, was now hanging out with me too.

It was tearing us all apart, and it was alienating Chelsea. And I felt horrible about it.

So, about a week before our NEWTS, I told Chelsea that I couldn't be her friend anymore. She reacted strongly, though I knew that she had known it was coming. Chelsea always knew. I had had a vision, and still Chelsea knew.

That horrible dream, it was coming true. And I knew, because I had just skipped two periods.

I was going to have a baby. My life was falling apart at the edges, and this time, there was no Chelsea to pick up the fallen pieces and weave them skillfully back into my life. All I had was Sirius, who I had to tell…And I dreaded the thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Another chunk of time, gone. It was just a week before school ended, and there was now a small bulge in my belly. I don't know how I made it through these past weeks, but somehow, I am still alive. Emotionally and physically. It's been difficult, but somehow, I am still alive. Somehow, I had made it.

Perhaps I was stronger than I had thought…Or perhaps I had stopped leaning all of my weight on Chelsea and put it onto the other around me. However, I didn't want to believe that, because a huge part of me felt guilty for it, so I pushed it to the back of my mind. If you couldn't solve a problem, ignore it. It was a motto that I lived by subconsciously. Had I really known about it at the time, perhaps I would have been a different girl. Perhaps I would not have ditched my friend.

For, surely, that is how she felt about it? What if the same thing had happened to me? Wouldn't I feel betrayed? Oh, my horrid conscience was keeping up with me. And I of course, just _had _to tell her with the Auto-Note sheets that she herself had made. At the time, I had forgotten to specify her name, so everyone who had one…they all knew what I had done.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Well Diary, what do you think? I didn't have a terribly exciting seventh year, but I still feel guilty about it. Especially Chelsea. I never got to tell her sorry either. When we turned 27, she was killed in a Death Eater attack. After all, she was a muggle-born, even if she was a genius. I saw her maybe three times from the time we were at Hogwarts to then. _

_And now, I can't help but feel a bit horrible for leaving her like that. It would be like…leaving your spouse, we were that close of friends. When we first met, everything had fallen into place. The best of friends. I kind of regret it I think._

_It almost makes me laugh, looking back on it. When we were in school, she always said she was saving her virginity for when she was 27 years old. Of course, this never held intact, but had it, she may very well have died a virgin._

_If not for Orion…and Remus. They finally got together. He was broken-hearted. Until, of course, he found Tonks. I had to live through so much. I saw James and Lily die, and then Sirius died. My daughter, Casey Justine Black, ended up falling ill. Even now she is in a muggle hospital with a coma. She chose not to leave a life of magic. She was a squib anyhow._

_I however, well, I'm forced to live in my Animagus form, for I'm still a prime suspect and victim for the Death Eaters. I live as a white owl that this famous boy, Harry Potter, named 'Hedwig'._

_So now, I live the melancholy life, and am only human when the opportunity arises._

_Well, the boy stirs in his sleep. He'll do great things one day, just as everyone predicts. But I must go. _

_Much love to you Diary…I just hope that one day I can feel more at peace. I remember what Remus told me. The last thing that Chelsea had said on the brink of death was that she loved him. But the penultimate thing that had uttered from her lips was that she forgave me._

_I don't think I believe her, but I can hope._

_Chelsea, if you're out there, I love you, and I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Jayde._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

And, as I turned back into my owl form, I could swear that I heard all of them – James, Lily, and Sirius – kiss me goodnight. And I could swear that I heard Chelsea's gentle voice in my ear.

_I loved you too, once._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_  
Wake me up when September ends_

_  
Wake me up when September ends_

_**.:FIN:.**_

**Author's Note: True, I don't know if the girl who represents Jayde really feels this way, but I'd like to think that she did. This is a story that is based on fiction, but has truth to it. I hope you enjoyed it. If not, please tell me what I could have done better. Additionally, if I get a request or two to write a sequel songfic, then I very well might. Well, I truly hope that you enjoyed my little work of art, considering that it took me ages to think of a proper ending. Well, thank you.**


End file.
